


Como una verdadera Auditore

by frankenjoly



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, Family, Fights, Flashbacks, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenjoly/pseuds/frankenjoly
Summary: Claudia Auditore siendo guay y sassy.





	1. Soldatino

En plena madrugada, no podría asegurarse que Florencia durmiese. Pero, en el palazzo de la familia Auditore, la joven Claudia sí lo hacía. Llevaba ya horas sumida en un profundo sueño que pocas cosas podían alterar…como, por ejemplo, unos insistentes golpes llamando a la puerta de su habitación. La muchacha despertó, sobresaltada, pensando por un momento que el ruido había sido producto de su imaginación. Pero se equivocaba, seguían llamando a su puerta y con aún más vehemencia que unos segundos antes.

Esbozando una mueca de desagrado, Claudia se levantó de la cama y, tras arroparse con una manta, acudió a abrir. ¿Quién se atrevía a molestarle? ¿Acaso no sabía la hora que era?

—Más vale que haya una buena razón para…—Estaba comenzando a soltar un elaborado sermón sobre qué ocurriría la próxima vez que a nadie se le ocurriera perturbar su sueño, cuando una pequeña figura entró atropelladamente en la habitación.

El “intruso” era ni más ni menos que su hermano pequeño, Petruccio, quien le abrazó de golpe. El niño temblaba y Claudia pudo ver lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

— ¿Una, pesadilla, pequeño? —Preguntó, aun cuando ya sabía la respuesta. Su expresión se había suavizado de golpe.

—Sí…—Él mismo atrajo los brazos de su hermana hacia sí, como si no pudiera esperar a que ella lo hiciera sola.

—Tranquilo, hermanito. Sólo era un sueño. No era real.

— ¡Pero parecía real! —Protestó, deshaciéndose en sollozos.

En lugar de replicar, la joven lo abrazó con fuerza, de modo que ambos quedaron envueltos en la manta. No era la primera vez que el pequeño tenía pesadillas, pero sí la primera que acudía a ella.

Poco después, Petruccio se apartó un poco, secándose las lágrimas con sus propias mangas.

—Ezio y Federico dicen que llorar es para cobardes y niños pequeños —Dijo, en voz baja, claramente avergonzado—. Y yo ya no soy un niño pequeño.

— ¿Y tú les haces caso? —Su hermana frunció un poco el ceño, como si fuera a regañarle, aunque ambos sabían que aquello no iba a pasar—. Como se nota que no viste a Ezio cuando Cristina Calfucci empezó a hacerle caso. Él sí que parecía estar a punto de ponerse a llorar. A todas horas.

Estaba buscando algún ejemplo más con su hermano mayor cuando la historieta surtió efecto, y el niño comenzó a reírse.

—Mucho mejor así, ¿ves? —Claudia esbozó una sonrisa amplia sonrisa y luego le tendió la mano, que fue aceptada vacilantemente—. Y ahora vamos a dormir.

Petruccio no dijo nada durante el trayecto de vuelta a su habitación, no hasta que estuvo tumbado en la cama y su hermana le arropó cuidadosamente e hizo ademán de irse después.

—Claudia, espera —Le detuvo, con una expresión que ya denotaba cómo iba a pedir algo—. ¿Me cantas? Por favor.

La joven se encogió de hombros, como si no tuviera más remedio, pero no podía negar que estaba encantada de hacerlo. Ni siquiera tenía que preguntar la canción que quería. Sabía perfectamente cuál era, pues ya se la había oído a su madre montones y montones de veces. Se suponía que, además de a Petruccio, también se la había cantado a los demás hermanos cuando eran pequeños. Pero Claudia, siendo sólo un bebé, era imposible que lo recordase.

“Tu sei il mio soldatino  
La ragione per cui vivo  
Non ti scordar di me  
Io veglierò su di te”

Su voz, era apenas un susurro, lo suficientemente alto como para poder entonar la melodía. No iba a alzar más el tono, pues no quería despertar a toda la familia. Pero el pequeño lo oía perfectamente y, al poco rato, ya se había dormido plácidamente. Claudia, entonces, dejó un suave beso sobre su frente y se dispuso a irse, esa vez de verdad.

—Buenas noches, fratello.


	2. Y si hay una razón...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aprovechado que mencionaran cómo Claudia se casa y queda embarazada...una sola vez en toda la historia para luego no dar más datos. Básicamente vi una mina de drama.

Indudablemente estaba siendo un… ¿cómo lo había llamado aquel médico que le había visitado unas horas antes? Ah, sí. Un embarazo complicado. Complicado, ¿en serio? Eso ya lo había supuesto Claudia antes. Ella solita. De acuerdo, quizá estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Pero si ya le habían prácticamente obligado a quedarse en la cama hasta la llegada del susodicho doctor, ahora no iba a haber forma de que le dejaran salir. O eso se temía.

Las recomendaciones habían sido claras, perfecta calma y nada de esfuerzos a menos que fuera un asunto de vida o muerte. Sí, muy gracioso. No era ni mucho menos tan aburrido como sonaba…era aún peor. Claudia era madre primeriza, o lo sería en unos meses, de modo que no era precisamente una experta en embarazos. Pero apenas poder hacer nada por su cuenta debido a “posibles riesgos” cuando no había llegado al quinto mes… Debía reconocer que no sonaba muy bien, aunque ni siquiera eso iba a impedir que siguiera con su rutina. Por Dios, estaba embarazada, no perdiendo la movilidad o algo por el estilo.

Así que, cuando por fin le dejaron tranquila, se levantó de la cama y volvió a vestirse. Tenía trabajo que hacer, y no procedía seguir tumbada ni en camisón. Para concretar más, no quería dejar las cuentas de la villa en otras manos que no fueran las suyas, al menos no sin saber que le relevaba alguien competente. Y, por lo que sabía, nadie le estaba relevando. Además, arriesgarse a que se le fuera acumulando el trabajo no era buena opción.

— ¡Claudia! —Apenas le había dado tiempo a llegar a su escritorio y sentarse cuando su tío Mario le llamó, con un tono entre sorprendido y preocupado—. ¿No deberías estar descansando?

—O sea, que has hablado con el médico —Mentiría si dijera que no lo había supuesto, y que se estaba planteando si le habría dicho más de los detalles que a ella—. ¿Y qué te ha contado?

—Que no tendrías que hacer esfuerzos y esas cosas…además, qué va a decir tu Gennaro si no te cuido bien mientras no está.

—Tío Mario…—Claudia hizo una mueca, que podría acabar tanto en desaprobación como en risa. Y al final se decantó por lo segundo—. Sentarme aquí a trabajar no es hacer esfuerzos. Te recuerdo, además, que quien está embarazada soy yo, no mi marido. Dirá lo que le parezca, pero seguiré siendo yo quien tenga la última palabra.

Como respuesta, recibió una sincera carcajada, y durante un segundo no supo si se estaba riendo con ella o de ella. Pero no tardó mucho en descubrirlo.

—Aún recuerdo cómo protestaste el día en que te puse a trabajar aquí con las cuentas —Dijo por fin su tío, entre risas—. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que años después ibas a protestar por no querer tomarte un descanso?

—Bueno…he cambiado mucho desde entonces —Y era cierto, estuviera bien o no que lo dijese ella misma. Aunque la humildad no era lo más importante en ese caso.

La cuestión, en cambio, iba sobre cómo había dejado atrás a la adolescente tonta y mimada que fuera en su día, para convertirse en una mujer que, esperaba, hiciera justicia a la memoria de su padre y hermanos.

—Desde luego que lo has hecho —Contestó, Mario, acercándose para dejar un beso en la frente de su sobrina—. Estoy orgulloso, y tu padre también lo estaría.

—Eso espero —Afirmó ella, sonriendo con sinceridad.

—Bueno, te dejo tranquila con tu trabajo. Y quién sabe, quizá tengas alguna sorpresa esta tarde.

Cuando su tío se hubo ido, Claudia pasó un buen rato intentando descifrar qué habría querido decir exactamente con “una sorpresa”, mientras comenzaba a trabajar. Normalmente no era muy amiga de las sorpresas, pues éstas solían ser malas. Pero por el tono que Mario había usado…en fin, no debía de ser nada por lo que preocuparse. Aun así, tendrían que pasar unos cuantos minutos más hasta que se concentrara totalmente en lo que estaba haciendo.

Desde ese momento, las horas comenzaron a pasar sin que se diera cuenta, y ya estaba anocheciendo cuando alguien entró. Ella no prestó apenas atención, pues era raro que le molestaran a menos que quien entrase necesitara algo. Y si ese algo estaba muy a la vista, siempre contestaba con condescendencia, cosa de la que no se arrepentía especialmente. En fin, entre su trabajo no estaba hacer de criada. Se trataba de un soldado, concretamente un recluta que no debería llevar allí más de un año. Y que no aparentaba tener más de quince o dieciséis años. La edad que tenía ella cuando su vida dio un vuelco.

—No querría interrumpirla, pero la cena está lista. ¿Está sola?

—Lo estoy… ¿acaso debería haber llegado alguien? — Si algo tenía claro era que enviar a uno de los muchachos como recadero para hacerla acudir a cenar no era la sorpresa que su tío prometía.

—Los hombres que salieron en la última misión deberían haber llegado hace unas horas…—El muchacho calló de golpe, cosa que ella entendió enseguida. Era un “si todo iba bien” bastante implícito—. Seguro que están aquí a primera hora de la mañana, como muy tarde.

—Seguro que sí…

Durante la cena, el ambiente fue más o menos igual que aquella conversación. Incluso Mario estaba preocupado y le costaba disimularlo. Todos lo notaban, de modo que el ceño fruncido fue una expresión casi unánime antes incluso de llegar al postre. Claudia terminó pronto, no por falta de hambre, sino porque las miradas “disimuladas” dirigidas hacia ella estaban poniéndola nerviosa. Porque sabía en qué sentido iban. Gennaro estaba en esa misión. Y tardaban más de lo esperado. Era como sumar dos y dos. En fin, ya estaba bastante preocupada de por sí, ver a todo el mundo prácticamente preparado para presentar sus condolencias no le ayudaba nada.

Aun así, le costó un poco levantarse de la silla, algo que no debería pasar hasta dentro de otro mes, más o menos. Su madre se había encargado personalmente de repetirle varias veces todos y cada uno de los detalles y consejos que tenía para el embarazo desde el primer momento, cosa que en el fondo agradecía. Sentirse más agotada de lo normal no era nada por lo que preocuparse, se dijo a sí misma mientras volvía a su habitación, rechazando cualquier ayuda, esa veza amablemente. Ya tenía bastantes cosas en que pensar…


	3. ...Espero encontrarla

A la mañana siguiente, Claudia esperaba despertarse con buenas noticias, o al menos con noticias a secas. Sin embargo, lo que tuvo fue una punzada de dolor recorriendo su vientre. No podía convencerse de que aquello fuera normal, ni siquiera repasando todo lo que se suponía que ya debía saber. Sobre todo cuando notó que estaba sangrando.  
Una sola hemorragia al principio del embarazo todavía era excusable, pero… ¿a esas alturas? Y no era la primera vez, o el médico que le atendió el día anterior podía haber estado ocupando su tiempo en otro caso que seguramente tuviera más urgencia.

La cuestión era, ¿qué iba a hacer? Ponerse a llorar y chillar no, desde luego. El bebé era el que estaba gestando, no ella misma. No, tenía que mantener la calma, o todo podría ir a peor. Tras esperar unos pocos minutos, enredada entre las sábanas, se atrevió a levantarse, a una velocidad exasperantemente lenta. Iba a tener que cambiar y lavar a conciencia tanto esas sábanas como el camisón que llevaba. Pero parecía que se encontraba mejor. Podía vestirse y bajar a desayunar. Cuando hubiera arreglado todo aquel estropicio, por supuesto. Si no lo hacía ella, nadie más lo haría, al menos por el momento. Y no quería preocupar a nadie a menos que el incidente volviera a repetirse.

En fin, la mayoría de días estaba prácticamente sola entre un montón de soldados, hombres que no habrían sabido qué hacer. Quién sabía si le tomarían en serio, aparte de su tío. No por ella, sino porque todo el mundo estaba con los nervios de punta. Claudia incluida. Apenas había acabado de vestirse, cuando un enorme revuelo comenzó a llegar desde el patio. Desde su habitación, no podía saber si se trataba de algo bueno o malo, y acabó haciendo lo único que se le ocurrió. Salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

Nada mas encontrarse en el foco del revuelo, comprendió exactamente qué ocurría. Se veía claramente en las expresiones agridulces de todos. La última misión había sido un éxito, y sus componentes acababan de volver. Pero no ilesos. Y no todos, sino que su número había menguado considerablemente. Mientras quienes permanecieron en la villa se afanaban en ayudar a los heridos más graves para llegar al interior, a la espera de atención médica, Claudia simplemente paró su carrera en seco. Y permaneció prácticamente estática, como si sus pies se hubieran clavado al suelo y una fuerza superior a ella no quisiera permitirle avanzar.

Sí, estaba realmente asustada. Cosa que se acentuaba debido a los pocos que se habían fijado en que ella estaba allí. No hicieron intención de hablar con ella, pero le dirigieron miradas de reojo, muy parecidas a las que había recibido la noche anterior durante la cena. ¿La única diferencia? Antes, al menos habían tenido una sombra de duda. En aquel momento, en cambio, esa duda se evaporó para dejar paso a simple compasión. Se compadecían de ella.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Pero no. No podía ser.

Aunque el peso que sentía sobre sí se había incrementado, volvió a salir corriendo, con más velocidad que antes si cabía. Chocó varias veces con los hombres que avanzaban en dirección contraria, pero simplemente murmuró unas leves disculpas y siguió adelante. Hasta que alguien, en lugar de apartarse después del choque, la retuvo en sus brazos.  
Aun antes de fijarse realmente en quién era, Claudia ya lo sabía. Nadie que no fuera de su familia se habría atrevido a interponerse literalmente en su camino de esa manera. Por supuesto, era su tío.

—Mi niña…—Por la forma en que pasó de hacer fuerza para pararla, a rodearla cariñosamente con sus brazos aún denotando firmeza, se notaba que no quería que viera algo.  
Y ella estaba tan preocupada que ni siquiera se molestó en corregirle cuando le llamó “niña”.

—Gennaro…—Fue lo único que dijo, con un hilo de voz, cada vez más agotada por la carrera y por el nerviosismo. Era prácticamente una súplica, como si diciéndolo de esa forma fuera a conseguir la certeza de que él estaba bien.

—Lo siento mucho, Claudia —Quedaba claro que Mario no quería edulcorar la verdad, sabía que no iba a ganar nada haciéndolo, pero también podía verse que aquello le había afectado, igual que a todos.

Ella no contestó. No podía. Simplemente, no podía. Durante unos segundos pareció volver a quedarse estática. Y después rompió a llorar, en silencio.  
No iba a engañarse, supo desde el primer momento que algo así podía pasar. Se había casado con un soldado, y los soldados ponían su vida en riesgo constantemente. Pero jamás se habría imaginado que podría pasar tan pronto. Y con el bebé…

Sin decir nada, se liberó despacio del abrazo de su tío para marcharse. No tenía nada más que hacer allí, y no iba a soportar oír el pésame de nadie más. Así que comenzó a andar, casi mecánicamente, de vuelta a su habitación.

Era como si sus sentidos se hubieran aletargado, y sólo tenía dos cosas claras en aquel instante; su destino, y una leve molestia de nuevo en su vientre. Durante unos segundos se permitió pensar que parecía que su bebé nonato también sintiera la misma pena que ella. Pero enseguida descubrió que no era eso. Lo que había comenzado como un dolor sordo, subió de intensidad sin que tuviera tiempo de darse cuenta, y Claudia se sintió igual que si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo.

Pese al dolor, el cual se estaba haciendo cada vez más insoportable, siguió centrándose en volver, tumbarse en su cama le ayudaría. Mientras no volviera a sangrar, estaría bien.  
Demasiado tarde. Lo único que notó, antes de perder la consciencia del todo, era que sus rodillas flaquearon y cayó al suelo. Además de la hemorragia.

***************************************************************

Era la segunda vez que despertaba confusa y con malos presentimientos. La diferencia entonces era muy simple, ya sabía que esos presagios iban a cumplirse, o se estaban cumpliendo ya. Para empezar, el dolor volvió una vez recuperó la consciencia, aún más espantoso que antes. Había vuelto a su habitación, claramente no por su propio pie, y oía unos pasos moviéndose con cautela. Y al menos dos voces.

—No se mueva, al menos no todavía —Aunque le costó, pudo distinguir al menos dos de las voces. Una pertenecía a su tío. No tenía ni idea de quién era la otra, pero vio enseguida que se trataba de una mujer ya mayor, y era quien había hablado.

A partir de entonces, la conversación comenzó entre ésta y Mario.

— ¿Está despierta?

—Sí, señor. Déjeme hablar con ella.

—Pero…

—Créame, de entre ambos, yo soy la mejor para explicárselo.

Y acabó tan rápido como había empezado, con él saliendo de la habitación. Entonces, la mujer se acercó a Claudia, con la expresión grave de quien va a dar malas noticias y está acostumbrada a hacerlo.

—Lo primero de todo, quiero decirle que su situación ha sido de riesgo, señora…

—Señorita Auditore —Corrigió ella. Era muy drástico volver a usar su apellido cuando acababa de enviudar, pero no había estado casada el tiempo suficiente para sentir como suyo otro apellido que no fuera ése.

—Señorita Auditore. Iba a ser su comadrona cuando llegara el momento, pero las circunstancias han querido que nos conozcamos antes.

Mientras hablaban, Claudia encontró suficientes fuerzas como para poder incorporarse…y se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta de que, el bulto que ya había comenzado a ser su vientre incipiente, ya no estaba. Además, tanto las sábanas como su camisón volvían a presentar manchas de sangre.

— ¿Qué me ha ocurrido? —Preguntó, claramente asustada, pese a que ella misma ya lo deducía—. He perdido al bebé, ¿verdad? Como si no tuviera suficiente con una sola pérdida el mismo día…

—No le va a ayudar a sentirse mejor, pero le aseguro que no ha sido en el mismo día. Lleva al menos dos entrando y saliendo de la inconsciencia. El doctor ha estado aquí también. Y hasta esta misma mañana no hemos podido ayudarla.

— ¿Ayudarme cómo?

—Era el bebé o ambos, señorita. Y teníamos claro que no se podía hacer mucho por el bebé.

—Entiendo —Tampoco podía decir mucho más—. Gracias.

—Lo siento mucho —Fue lo último que dijo la señora antes de levantarse para irse—. Pero créame, ser esposa y madre no es algo necesario.

—No se trata de necesitar, sino de querer.

—Por supuesto. Nadie puede saber mejor lo que quiere que usted.

Y después de eso, simplemente se marchó, dejando a Claudia con la palabra en la boca, además de unas cuantas dudas. Primero, ¿cuál era su nombre, para haberle dado las gracias como se debía?

Después, pero no menos importante... ¿Por qué esa extraña “forma” de despedirse? Bueno, quizá eso fuera lo más fácil. No muchas mujeres tenían elección, sino que desde niñas casarse era un deber para todas. Ella misma no había sido una excepción. Pero tenía claro que, desde el momento en que empezó a madurar, todo lo que había hecho era por su familia o porque quería. Y realmente había querido casarse. El bebé había llegado sin planearlo, pero también lo quiso, desde el mismo momento en que lo supo.

Y en aquel momento estaba, si cabía, aún más segura de ello. O las pérdidas no dolerían tanto. No era la primera vez que le ocurría, de modo que ya no dudaba de su fortaleza para salir adelante. Aún así, dolía. De todos modos, ya se preocuparía después. En ese momento sólo quería dormir. Y volver a su trabajo en cuanto se recuperase. Necesitaba sentirse útil, y no pensar en nada más.

Todos los hombres de la villa, desde su tío hasta el último soldado, también estaban de luto. Y seguirían con sus quehaceres a la mañana siguiente, convencidos de servir a una causa mayor que ellos. Claudia estaba decidida a hacer lo mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, los títulos de estos dos eran referencias a Hamilton.


	4. Contraataque

Desde que Claudia se hiciera cargo de la Rosa in Fiore, el negocio había despuntado. Con creces, además. Y las chicas estaban mucho más seguras en lo que a su trabajo respectaba.

Aparte de lo obvio, que era ganar dinero y conseguir información aprovechable para la Hermandad de Asesinos, también se había ocupado de muchos otros detalles.  
Mejor administración del dinero, nueva decoración…y algo muy importante. Aquello era un burdel, no un castillo fortificado que alguien pudiera intentar conquistar. Pero aún así, había insistido en aprender a defenderse sola. Y no sólo ella misma, sino que requería y animaba a todas las mujeres a hacer lo mismo. Era algo realmente útil, más aún teniendo en cuenta que podían encontrarse con clientes desagradables. Y estaba la posibilidad de un ataque, si llegaba a saberse para qué iban destinadas las ganancias obtenidas.  
Al principio había parecido una prevención algo exagerada. Pero no entonces, cuando tenían el enemigo a sus puertas.

Claudia, sabiendo lo que estaba en juego, hacía todo lo posible por mantener la calma. Su primer paso fue mandar un mensaje a la Isla Tiberina, actual sede de los Asesinos en Roma, para pedir ayuda. Pero temía que esa ayuda no pudiera llegar a tiempo. De modo que reunió a todo el mundo, tras haber asegurado previamente los cofres con el dinero.

—Voy a ser sincera, clara y concisa. Tenemos poco tiempo y muchos problemas. Es muy probable que nuestros refuerzos no lleguen antes que las fuerzas de los Borgia.

Hizo una pausa, sólo para asegurarse de que estaba expresando claramente la gravedad de la situación.

—Bien, vamos a tener que defendernos por nuestra cuenta mientras tanto. Así que andando. Podemos hacerlo.

Quizá no fuera el discurso más inspirador del mundo, pero estaban actuando a contrarreloj. Apenas contaban con defensas, pero la sorpresa estaba de su lado. Los soldados no esperarían resistencia por parte de las mujeres de un burdel. Se equivocaban.

Sin desperdiciar ni un solo segundo más de lo necesario, se repartieron dagas y las posiciones pertinentes fueron ocupadas. La propia Claudia estaba en medio del patio, arma en mano, preparada para demostrarles con quién se estaban metiendo.nNo hubo necesidad de dar una señal. A la vista del primer atacante, todas avanzaron.

Ciertamente, los enviados de los Borgia no contaban con encontrarse un recibimiento como aquel. Pero nadie tuvo ocasión de recrearse en ello. Mientras atravesaba el patio, haciendo uso de su daga sin el menor reparo, Claudia podría haber pensado muchas cosas. Cómo los templarios, entre quienes los Borgia gozaban de un lugar privilegiado, habían hecho estragos en su familia. Su padre. Sus hermanos. Su tío Mario. Su madre, que aún vivía, pero le había llevado años recuperarse del shock y seguramente nunca lo haría del todo. Ezio y ella, metidos en aquella lucha, cada uno a su manera, desde que apenas habían dejado de ser unos niños.

Podría haberse dejado llevar por la idea de venganza. Podría. Pero habría sido estúpido. Y estaba totalmente concentrada en sobrevivir a aquello, además de proteger la Rosa in Fiore. Su atención, seguida de su daga, iban de un enemigo a otro. Corriendo y girando a toda la velocidad de que era capaz, como si se tratara de una carrera de obstáculos hasta el otro lado del patio. Una realmente difícil, haciendo honor a la verdad. La suerte les había sonreído, y ellas eran un mayor número, pero sus enemigos iban bastante más protegidos. Claudia sólo llevaba su vestido, y no era precisamente la excepción. Vestido que, por cierto, no tenía muchas posibilidades de llegar intacto al final de la refriega, independientemente de cómo girasen las tornas.

Claro que salir de aquella viva y sin bajas bien valía un vestido destrozado.

De vez en cuando, hacía intentos de mirar a su alrededor para ver cómo se estaban desenvolviendo las demás, sin mucho resultado. No fue hasta acabar con el último contrincante que tenía delante cuando se giró, en busca de un resultado u otro soldado más sobre el que cargar. Y por fin pudo permitirse recuperar el aliento, mientras observaba cómo una de las chicas remataba al último atacante.

—Lo hemos conseguido.

Enseguida comenzaron a estallar las exclamaciones de júbilo, que Claudia no intentó acallar, pero si atenuar levemente. Aún les quedaban cosas por hacer.

— ¡Isabella no está bien!

— ¿Y qué hacemos con ellos?

Antes de pensar realmente en colgarse medallas por la victoria, había heridas que curar y unos cuerpos de los que deshacerse. Algo que ella organizó con tanta eficacia como las cuentas del burdel, y con mucha más rapidez. Las monedas no se movían, pero si alguien había recibido un corte más profundo…

Y fue en mitad de ese ajetreo cuando la caballería llegó, por fin. Ezio estaba a la cabeza, quien se quedó boquiabierto ante la escena que acababa de encontrar. Los cuerpos de los soldados aún tirados en mitad del patio. Las mujeres del burdel moviéndose para ayudar a alguna compañera o evaluando sus propias heridas, de tenerlas. Y su hermana, aún blandiendo el cuchillo con que se había defendido. Con algún que otro rasguño en el vestido y manchas de sangre que no era suya. Pero indemne. Y orgullosa.


	5. Chapter 5

Con el paso de los años, Claudia había llegado a odiar cada vez más el que le vieran como una damisela en apuros. Sobre todo porque cuidarse solita era algo que llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo. Y, por supuesto, estar en una situación donde realmente fuera la damisela en apuros…solo que, aquella vez, no lo había sido. No del todo. ¿Necesitó que le rescataran? Sí. Pero también pudo demostrar su valía como Asesina, ya después de haber sido iniciada.

Si bien la primera vez que atacaron la Rosa in Fiore había podido hacer frente a los templarios antes siquiera de recibir ayuda, aquella vez no tuvo tanta suerte. A menos que comparase con la anterior dirigente del burdel y su predecesora, a quien mataron. Para qué mentir, había tenido cierta suerte. No demasiada, dado que no pudo librarse del interrogatorio, el cual incluía tortura. Pero había sobrevivido, y sin revelar nada sobre los Asesinos. Era algo que pocos podían decir. Una vez estuvo a salvo, Ezio había vuelto a asegurarse de que nada grave le hubiera ocurrido. Cosa que ella entendía, y en el fondo encontraba adorable. ¿Lo único que se podía haber ahorrado? Esa insinuación sobre si sus enemigos habían mancillado “el honor” de Claudia. 

El honor.

Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, y no, no había ocurrido. Los templarios le trataron de forma francamente cruel, desde luego, pero como una posible fuente de información y no un objeto con que divertirse. Aunque hubiera ocurrido, incluso, le parecía una apreciación poco menos que absurda. En lo que a ella respectaba, su honor se había visto comprometido de haberse derrumbado tanto como para ceder al interrogatorio. No en el caso de que le…forzaran. Su honor no estaba ahí. Aún así, por innecesario que le pareciera, agradecía que su hermano se preocupara.

Desde que le rescataron, no había vuelto al burdel. Ni tenía, al menos por el momento, planes de hacerlo. Se había centrado en curar sus heridas, que no eran graves, pero sí unas cuantas. Y todo había ido como la seda. Aquel momento, en concreto, era en el que iba a deshacerse por fin de los vendajes. Claudia avanzó por su habitación, hasta situarse frente al espejo, de cuerpo entero. Ya allí, desató los cierres de su camisón, y lo dejó caer hasta que quedó a la altura de sus caderas.

Entonces, llegó la parte decisiva. Sin dudar un segundo, volvió a su tarea de desatar, esa vez las vendas. Despacio, tanto por no hacerse daño, como para asegurarse de que iba a estar calmada. Lo cual, en cierto modo, le parecía estúpido. No iban a ver más que marcas en su piel, por muy permanentes que fueran. A decir verdad, no se sorprendió mucho una vez dejó caer también las vendas. Ya se esperaba la escena que era su torso cubierto de cicatrices, más profundas sobre el vientre y los pechos. Donde, claramente, sus captores se habían ensañado más. En realidad, se esperaba algo mucho peor.

Casi todas eran bastante delgadas, y poco apreciables. Sólo unas pocas parecían realmente importantes. Como el gran corte que atravesaba su pecho izquierdo. Y nada dolía ya.  
Una de las chicas de la Rosa in Fiore, cuando ella había ido prácticamente a despedirse, le había dicho que era una pena. Que ya no iba a estar guapa, y menos a ojos de los hombres.

La respuesta que había dado, fue reírse. Reírse y contestar que ya no iba a haber muchos hombres en su vida, al menos no en un sentido pasional y/o romántico. Y que, aun dándose el caso, alguien a quien no le gustaba una parte de ella, no le gustaba ella. De modo que ese alguien no merecería mucho la pena. Habiendo visto ya las cicatrices, no podía estar más segura de lo que dijera entonces. Muy bien, no hacían bonito, pero… ¿y qué? Para ella, no eran un accesorio ni nada por el estilo. Eran marcas de valor. Y pensaba llevarlas con orgullo.


End file.
